iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
William Willis
William Willis is the son of Ben Willis and helped him in getting vengeance against Julie James and Ray Bronson. He was portrayed by Matthew Settle. Will and Julie Will kept a decoy up as a student named Will Benson, pretending to be Julie James friend and to have a love interest in her. He played subtlety and pretended greatly to show the interest. However as the bloodbath rolled he confessed his name "Will Benson" meant for Will Ben's son. He then dragged Julie out the cemetery and upon her fighting back violently hit her in the stomach. Will did indeed have a minor interest which was overruled by his father's wishes and the heartbreak she caused his family. Will and Ray Will claimed to Ray they could've been friends if not for intervention and the accident they covered up claiming to share everything. Will eventually gained the upper hand in combat with Ray but was accidentally stabbed by his father killing him. Will and Karla Will pretended to be a close friend to Karla Wilson someone he could share his secrets with. In true fact he only told her he liked Julie to keep the friend diversion going and tried to sacrifice Karla to Ben. Karla tried to help Will get in with Julie which he kept up for awhile before continuing his true ulterior. Will and Tyrell Will and Tyrell Martin were supposedly best friends but as discovered was but another diversion of the friend get in and was brought to be sacrificed to Ben Willis which happened upon the stormy night as the violence was unleashed. Will had aviophobia while Tyrell had the motion sickness of the boat. Tyrell like his girlfriend of whom he loved deeply tried to get Will with Julie but to no effect. As the massacre occurring saw to that. William Willis and the Fisherman Ben cared only for his only left child and family of whom he loved his only son Will. Ben lost Susan Willis that tragic 4th of July in a car accident with her drunken reckless boyfriend which was demonstrated in his anger in killing Barry Cox the summer of 1996. Ben lost his son in 1997 at the resort which they once lived in the graveyard upon accidentally killing him. Ben became enraged and tried to murder Ray for what he had done. His anger unleashed the Fisherman monster transformation. Will was always determined to care for his father and helped bring Julie James and friends to him for his sordid vengeance which he took out mostly on the tenants. Before working up his way to the main object of his rage. Will shared his father's opinion of they deserve to die for they had covered up and the sins they committed. Death Ben's hook stabbed into Will's stomach side and was pulled up gutting him and causing blood loss out the mouth as well as his body. His body fell to the ground and was dead instantly upon that. His death ignited Ben Willis' rage. He only killed 1 person: Estes Category:Characters Category:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:Victims Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Deceased